Hockey Lesson
by Jediferret
Summary: One-shot. Inspired by Early Retirement in Season 3, MacGyver introduces a friend to his favorite sport. Will they survive?


Title: Hockey Lesson  
Summary: One-shot. Inspired by Early Retirement in Season 3, MacGyver introduces a friend to his favorite sport. Will they survive?  
Author's Note: This story was written to the writer's POV, however the intention is so that the readers can see themselves in the writer's shoes... hopefully.

"You have got to be kidding me..." I said in disbelief. My eyes were wide with fear knowing my last attempt at ice skating.

My good friend MacGyver decided to drag my sorry butt down to the local skating rink when he had heard I couldn't ice-skate. It was that mischievous look in his eye and wide smile that made me wonder if something evil was going on in that genius brain of his. I watched from the open door to the ice as he skated gracefully around the rink. He was completely in his element and you could tell by the happy look on his face he loved it out there. He had various hockey items around the rink as well to teach me the finer things of his most beloved sport.

I was terrified...

He skated up to me when he saw my hesitation. "Come on now, it's not that scary."

"Easy for you to say. I'm dressed as if I'm going into battle!" I said, referring to my vast amounts of padding and protective gear. I was still scared.

His little kid grin faded into a sympathetic smile before reaching out his hand for mine. "Trust me."

Now the last time I wore ice-skates I was just fine... until I got onto the ice. Then I hugged the wall like it was my best friend.

"There's a reason I don't skate or ski... or do anything that requires giving away control of my feet."

MacGyver's smile returned. "I bet there are some interesting stories behind that."

"I'll tell you them if I survive your skating lesson."

He laughed and motioned for me to take his hand again. Reluctantly, I reached out and took his hand, which was surprisingly firm. Feeling a bit more confident, I stepped out onto the ice. He tugged and I panicked . Out on the ice completely, l lost my balance and promptly fell on my butt with a thud. MacGyver laughed, moving closer to help me to my feet.

"You okay?"

"Rmph." Was my only response as I straightened myself. The only thought in my head was... you, sir, are going to pay for this.

"Relax." He said, keeping a tight hold of me so I wouldn't fall again. This was totally humiliating.

"Don't these things have training wheels?" I said, trying to shrug off the embarrassment.

"Nope."

Not sure what to do next, MacGyver helped me skate over to a hockey goal net, which I quickly grabbed on to. He skated off to somewhere as I tried to keep my balance, using the net to keep me from falling. I suddenly felt my feet slip, and I fell a little, my arm catching the metal rim of the net before I completely went down. At that moment, MacGyver was skating back, letting out an amused chuckle as I continued to struggle to get my balance.

"You're loving this aren't you?"

"Truthfully? Yes." He said while handing me a hockey stick.

"Straight to hockey, eh?"

"Yup!"

"Just throw me to the wolves why don't ya."

"Best way to learn."

I groaned, but I had to admit I was having some fun... despite the fact that I just couldn't for the life of me keep myself upright.

I noticed the string of hockey pucks on the ice as MacGyver took position next to one.

"Ready?"

"No!"

Another one of his lopsided grins before... WHACK!

I saw the puck come straight for me. With the padding, I didn't even feel it bounce off my stomach.

"Nice block."

I glared at him. "I didn't even move."

Still grinning, he positioned himself at the next puck. "Ready?"

I felt my grip on the net slip again, this time I feel onto the ice. I look over at him, seeing him shake his head as he skated over to me. Grabbing my arm, he helped me up.

"Having fun yet?" He asked as I grabbed onto the net's rim again.

"Oh yeah... a blast." It sounded more sarcastic then it was meant to, but it didn't phase him one bit. I was beginning to envy him as he quickly skated back to place. Though I wasn't sure, but I think he was trying to show off. Giving me another amused look, he hit the next puck, which I dodged and still managed to stay on my feet! Hurray for small victories!

Good thing I was wearing a protective mask so he wouldn't see the fact I was grinning like a fool. Time of my life? You bet.

"That was lame." He shouted.

"What?" I shouted back as he made a face.

"You're supposed to block it!"

"I don't want to get hit!"

I think I heard him muttering something about me being a lousy goalie.

"It's you're own fault!" I shouted at him.

WHACK!

The puck slide between my feet into the net.

"Come on! You're not even trying!" He shouted back.

I glared at him. "Fine! Give me your best shot!"

I saw a smile return as he positioned himself at the final puck. Doing a little fancy stick play with the puck, he grinned as he hit it.

Why, oh why did I have to try to show him up? I ended up completely slipping and doing the splits, but managing to block the shot. The puck bounced off my padding. MacGyver, looking very annoyed, skated over to me to help me back up. "That was a good shot too."

We heard clapping near by and saw Pete Thornton with the biggest grin on his face. "Nice play guys!"

MacGyver smiled and waved at his friend. Leaving me at the net, he skated off to talk to his friend.

Not wanting to be excluded, I shuffled my way to the wall behind the net, grabbing onto it before falling to my knees. "Phew..." Hugging the wall, I managed to make my way over to them. Pete chuckled as I finally made it to MacGyver and grabbed onto his shoulder.

"You two having fun?" He asked.

"So far." MacGyver responded.

"I'm gonna be crippled for life." I said before losing my balance again and falling on my butt.

"Oh, you'll be fine." He said smiling and returning his attention back to Pete while holding out his arm for me to grab onto. Back on my feet, I quickly left the rink before I slipped again.

"Where are you going?" MacGyver asked, a hurt look on his face.

"To nurse these bruises and console my wounded ego with a cup of hot chocolate."

Pete laughed.

"You two want to join me? My treat."

MacGyver and Pete smiled at each other and took my offer. MacGyver cleaned up his things while Pete helped me with my protective gear.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did. Believe it or not. Hopefully next time I won't fall so much."

"Next time?" MacGyver asked.

"Sure. Let just try to stick to the skating basics first though, eh?"

-End

"A life spent making mistakes is not only more honorable, but more useful than a life spent doing nothing." - George Bernard Shaw


End file.
